For the Glory
by hippiechick2112
Summary: Death saw that Frank always held onto glory as his anchor. He constantly needed to prove himself and gain recognition. What Frank didn't realize was that it came with a price and that it was very high. Story four in the series "After My War".


**For the Glory**

 **Note and Disclaimer: Still don't own one of my favorite TV shows. Enjoy the next chapter in "After My War"…**

* * *

Speaking of Margaret Houlihan's lovers, I have another that gives me the willies. Quite honestly, this one is worse than Donald – a slimy, greedy and incompetent man. How she managed to fall in love with this married man, I can't tell you.

Well, this one was Frank Burns. He wasn't quite bright or extraordinary. The younger of two sons, he was constantly picked on by his drunk father and doted by his smothering mother. His older brother was like his father – demeaning, rude and pushy – and this prompted Frank to run into Mommy's arms. While most people would have grown stronger in adversary, Frank developed into a coward, desperate to be the best in everything without lifting a finger.

Before he grew into a teenager, Frank wanted glory. He desired nothing more than to be in charge and recognized for the strength and character he lacked. He held onto that goal, choosing pathways that would enable him to achieve glory. While most of the praise was from his mother, Frank sought more. To make matters more interesting, he chose ways that enabled him to earn money. That too brought glory in many ways.

This included marrying the most eligible heiress in his hometown of Fort Wayne. Louise Macintosh was the sole survivor of a car crash that killed her wealthy parents and only brother. Because of this tragedy, Frank wanted her. As he was flunking out of medical school (and almost striking out on a third try) and joining the Army, he courted her…or at least tried to. Their forced wedding a year later was less than exciting.

But it didn't stop there. Louise knew what Frank was up to and attempted to take control. Frank refused to allow her any turn at the wheel, using his new influence and medical profession to keep the finances under control, his three daughters in private schools and his wife satisfied in the kitchen. For the glory he gained as a doctor and family man, he managed a string of mistresses (mostly receptionists), illegal gambling in the stock market and an Army career that brought discipline.

It was a perfect life until he was transferred to Korea. Promoted, Frank was one of several surgeons in the camp. While he missed Fort Wayne, he found that a war was something that would bring him glory too. He had the chance to hold onto it for a long time. General MacArthur may have promised peace by Christmas. Frank was hoping that it would last forever.

Korea was a hotbed of danger. There were also many ways to be picked out for doing spectacular work. Frank easily found out how simple it was to keep glory in his sights. And that was the only way he was ever going to get anybody other than his mother to see him as the best. There may have been hotshot doctors sharing the same quarters as him. They paled in comparison to the man who held onto glory to keep him going.

Capturing a Korea family? They might be Commies!

Taking on more cases of wounded when there was an overflow? They came by the loads!

Having a relationship with the head nurse? She's got the connections!

And that was what made Frank drool the most. It wasn't that Margaret was beautiful and intelligent and shared the same values he did. _No_ , she had ways to get him to the top _because_ she grew up with those she went to bed with or had met through her father. This wasn't quite love, more like lust. He treasured her body more than her feelings and self-worth.

But the glory was still in sight. Frank had to hold onto it a little longer before the end…

That was his downfall. He cheated and schemed to keep both Louise and Margaret. In the end, he avoided a divorce and lost the head nurse to Donald Penobscott. He was supposed to be promoted to lieutenant colonel, for God's sake, and not have to contend with his affair having one herself! It was unheard of!

Frank had settled on glory and that was what he received – a stab in the back. Insulted, he continued to try other ways to gain it because he needed it to survive. Alas, it was an illusion to him. He remained anonymous until he was allowed leave the camp one last time. What happened afterward should have gotten him into a rubber room. Instead, it gave him the ultimate prize.

After his war, Frank managed to escape psychiatric treatment. He was finally advanced to lieutenant colonel and put in charge of the VA hospital in Fort Wayne. There, life was better. He was at the height of his power. Glory was his for the taking and nobody could take it away from him again.

The Army didn't do Frank any favors though. While fame still shone in his eyes, he sought ways to keep it. Once he tasted it, there was no turning back. His mind wondered to a million suspicions and a thousand more murderers. Frank saw sabotage everywhere and blamed many for imaginary reasons. Glory had gone over his head. Indeed, it pushed Frank into the care he desperately needed.

I am Death though…and there is always a way to me. Frank Burns may have escaped me in Korea. Eventually, he'll come home. Frank has always played with fire. Once the spark lights up though, there is no stopping it. Glory was his for the taking. Now, it'll be his demise.


End file.
